1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing technology, and in particular, to an image processing method and apparatus that can extract depth information of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology and the increase in multimedia data, users have requested dynamic and realistic entertainment environment. In order to meet this request, multi-channel sound systems and three-dimensional images have appeared.
According to the related art that provides the three-dimensional image, at least two cameras arranged in parallel with each other are used to acquire a plurality of images so as to provide the three-dimensional image using a difference among the acquired images.
However, according to the related art that uses at least two cameras, preliminary operations (for example, determining the positions of the cameras or the image capturing direction) for providing the three-dimensional image are needed and a plurality of cameras should be prepared. Therefore, the user has difficulty in using the related art system. Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient and low-cost technology that can generate the three-dimensional image.